Talk Does Not Cook Rice
by Hitam
Summary: A collection of oneshots, multipairings, lemons, etc. Zemyx with rice, and now AkuRoku with rain.
1. Talk Does Not Cook Rice Zemyx

**Talk Does Not Cook Rice

* * *

**

Disclaimer: noooooo, I don't own anything!

Summery: My collection of one-shots, multipairings, lemons, long ones to short drabbles.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------1st:**

**Zexion x Demyx: Making Rice/ Talk Does not Cook Rice**

_Summery: Zexion teaches Demyx that actions speak louder than words. Demy's POV, Zemyx.

* * *

_

Some old Chinese guy said many, many years ago "talk does not cook rice". I never understood that quote, because I could easily say to someone 'Hey! Go cook me rice!', and I might just get some rice. Okay, so the chances of that happening is pretty low, unless I ask Zexion. Zexion doesn't say much, and whishes I wouldn't speak as much as I do. He tells me the only reason he makes rice for me is to shut me up. I don't care either way, and all I care about is getting the rice.

"Here" Zexion pushed a bowl of rice in front of me.

I blinked a few times and smiled. He sat parallel side of the table, and politely began eating his rice. I grabbed my chopsticks licking my lips. I was starving, Zexion was a great cook. I quickly gobbled down my food, and I could tell he was watching my not so well mannered eating habits. In a few moments I had finished my rice, put my bowl down, and looked straight at him.

"Hey Zexion?" His eyes lifted from his food and into my eyes.

"…What nine?"

"Have you ever heard that quote about rice?"

"Which one, nine? There are many"

"It goes something like talk does not cook rice, so have you heard it? I think it's stupid, I talk and I get rice" Zexion grunted at my remark.

"I've heard it, and it's a very accurate quote"

"How so?" He got up grabbing my plate. He put my bowl in the sink and turned on the water, rinsing it. I turned my body to face his back.

"It's trying to say words don't get things done" He turned off the water and started to walk away from me.

"That's not true….Hey we're not done here!"

"Do you think words can stop me?" He continued walking towards the kitchen door, when I cut in front of him.

"Sometimes" I grabbed his right arm and pulled his towards me.

"I think not, you had to use physical force to stop me"

"That's because I didn't want you to go"

"I had to prove to you words don't always work"

"Prove it" I whispered.

"Then shut up, and don't say a single word"

Our faces were so close, and I could tell when he was inhaling and exhaling. He pushed me against the kitchen table and climbed on top of me. He nibbled at my neck, then slowly pushed up the lower half of my robe. His arms were exploring me, and I was lying on the kitchen table, looking at his half eaten bowl of rice, trying to control my moans. His lips soon left my neck and met mine. He forced his tongue in my mouth, and when I slid my tongue in his, he gently bit mine.

There I was with Zexion, the man who made me rice, the one who never called me by my name, on top of the kitchen table, making out. Not that I didn't enjoy it, he should of done this to shut me up instead of making me rice. This is much tastier than rice, even his rice.

He broke the kiss and removed any attire he sensed as a distraction, aka my pants. His head went lower, and I felt a warm sensation between my legs. I couldn't help but let a moan of his name escape my lip.

"..Zexion" His head shot up, his eyes glared at me.

"Sush...say one more word and it ends" His lips made its way towards mine again and they softly kissed mine.

His right hand was now placed to the right of my head, and his left hand respectively. His chest was pushed against mine, and his lips almost touched mine. His lips teased me, they were so close yet they weren't pressed against mine. His legs formed a kneeling position, lifting his torso above mine now. His nonchalant facial expression soon faded away, and his lips formed a smirk. My eyes were drawn to his, and in them I felt like he was speaking to me. I didn't hear the words, but I understood somehow and nodded.

I felt a sharp pain then suddenly the pain faded away, very soon actually. It always hurt at first, but the pain way always so worth it. His breathing grew heavier along with mine, and the only sound I could hear was his breathing.

I ignored the fact I was getting fucked on a table, and that Zexion didn't finish his rice. Who would pay attention to that, when one feels this damn good? The idea of someone walking in didn't cross either of our minds, at least not mine.

His thrust grew faster, and every time they did I had to bite my lip harder. I felt blood trickle down my lip; I must not speak, I must not let this end. I felt his tongue lick the side of my mouth, which the blood went down on. He was sure a kinky one, I never would have guessed. In his moment of weakness, I crushed his lips against mine. I let my front teeth bite his lower lip, causing him to bleed. I felt his chest suddenly enlarge, and soon after I felt a surge of warmth. He took a few breathes, got up, and collected himself. He got off the kitchen table, leaving me with my legs wide open. He grabbed his bowl of rice and walked out of the kitchen.

There I was on the kitchen table, without his bowl of rice, and just had some of the best sex ever, when I realized I understood the quote now. Zexion was a man of few words, but he didn't need words. His actions screamed louder than any words I've ever heard. I rolled over and got off the table, grabbed a bag of rice, a wok, and some water. I was hungry after all, and I felt like some rice.

* * *

**Notes**: this is my first time writing a one-shot with them. It turned out to be way longer than I thought it would be. Err-I hope I kept Zexion in character, and I didn't make Demyx into a big ditz. Review, please? That would be nice. x3 


	2. Rain Man AkuRoku

**Disclaimer: No, I truly don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------2nd:**

_Summery:_ one-shot, Axel and Roxas get caught in the rain and determine what they can feel. Axel's POV.

_Pairing:_ Axel x Roxas : Rain Man

* * *

**Rain Man**

There I was sitting with him, just sitting. We let our legs hang down from the building top, silence engulfed us, and I liked it that way. That's when you know you have someone you can trust. You don't need to say anything, and that deadly silence turns into a consoling melody. My eyes shifted from the ominous rain clouds towards his face. His eyes were concentrated on the clouds; his feet sometimes hit each other causing a thump, he seemed at peace.

"It's going to rain soon, Axel" His eyes never broke from the clouds, along with his mind.

"That's why I have my hood up, I hate the rain" I tugged at the end of my hood to reassure myself it was fully covering every square inch of my head and then some.

"How could I forget?" His eyes finally locked with mine and I couldn't help but give him a smirk.

"I don't know Roxas, maybe because you dragged me out here when a storm is about to come?" He smiled then started to laugh, it soon became contagious and even I began to laugh. Then suddenly that somber frown returned to his face, and I regained my composure.

"How can we laugh, when we can't feel?" The tone of his voice stung, and now the silence between us became painful. His head turned away from me and back towards the clouds. My head shifted towards my feet and I gently bit my bottom lip.

"Don't be such a downer, Roxas" Thunder erupted from the sky and overtook the silence between us.

"Just stating the facts, we can't feel, what's the point of our existence?" He shifted his legs and got up. He pulled his hood over his head, and all I could see were the reflection of his blue eyes. Something inside me snapped, I don't know what exactly. Maybe it was my own denial of not being able to feel such pleasures I once felt. I don't even remember how to feel, but deep down I longed for it. My body craved something it doesn't even remember, how stupid.

I latched onto Roxas' coat sleeve and pulled myself up. We stood their, facing each other but not looking into the other's eyes.

"Do you feel this, Roxas huh!" His jaw shifted from the punch I just threw at him. My arm soon found its place by my side, and I bawled my first up. He removed his hood, and I saw I had given him a bloody lip. I don't think best friends are supposed to do these things to each other. He places two fingers on the bleeding lip and examined the blood now on his fingers.

"Yes, I felt that Axel, and it hurt like a bitch, you damned bastard. Feeling pain is not the same as feeling happiness, anger, or love; pain is not an emotion"

"I don't know what got into me" I whispered under my breath.

"I deserved it I guess; I've always been too cynical for my own good. Now we can say we feel, feel pain that is" I lowered my hood and knelt down to get a better look at his lip.

"I got you good, didn't I?"

"If you say so, though that was a sucker punch, Axel"

"It was for your own good" I smiled towards him and ruffled his hair.

"Yah, right" Roxas jumped down from the building to the ground and gestured a 'come on' to me, once he landed smoothly on his two feet. I jumped off the building, but my landing wasn't as graceful as his. He laughed at me and we began walking back, it was getting late. A flash of lighting struck the sky, and then rain and thunder made its entrance. My hood was down, and it started pouring like hell. My hair was soaked in a matter of thirty seconds, I grunted, I hate the rain.

"Let's take cover in the ally, the rain will pass soon" Roxas walked into the nearest dark alley and I followed him. The next thing I know his key-blade barely misses my head and a disintegrating neo-shadow fell over my shoulder.

"You should be more careful" He lectured me.

"Yes Mr. Key-blade king" I teased. He snorted at the remark and leaned against the wall. I stood in front of him, and then positioned my arms around his head, like I was doing pushups against the wall. My face was close to his, and he seemed displeased because of this.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you want me to do?" I smirked and he gave me a questioning look.

"I want you to back off me"

"You're lying, and you suck at lying"

"You suck at reading people Axel, since I'm not lying" I couldn't help but give him a soft chuckle.

Roxas was against the wall, against me, soaking wet; the mere idea teased my lions. I moved my arms from the wall and pushed him up against the wall, raising him up, yet holding him down. I nibbled at his ear while he began to struggle, but by the time I reached his neck he had submitted to my demands. I pulled down his zipper further and further, and he did the same with mine.

Soon he began to kiss and nibble at my collar bone and shoulder blade. Lighting and thunder played as our backdrop, stifling our moans. Our lips finally met and he seemed even more eager than I did. His actions were hasty but still very pleasing. Why should I complain? I was making out with Roxas. I released the pressure I had once had on his arms, and he went back to his original height. I broke the zipper on his robe, he undid my pants, I undid his pants, and he kicked off his boots and pants. I lifted him yet again and pressed his back against the alley wall. His legs wrapped around my hips tightly.

I kissed him to lessen the pain I was about to cause him. He hissed at I began bucking my hips, pushing him up and down against the wall. His eyes were closed shut from the pain, but I knew soon enough he would enjoy it. He clawed my back with his hands, as to say 'this hurts like a bitch, so I'm going to inflict pain on you for the hell of it'.

No longer did the thunder mellow out our moans, nor did the rain drown them out. Our bodies were hot, and our breathing pattern became even more erratic as each second passed. With a final thrust I let go of him and his legs unlocked from my hips.

He slid to the ground, panting, while I sat down next to him, fixing my pants. After I finished, I gave him his boots while he was putting on his pants.

"Was that supposed to make me feel something?" He murmured. I blinked a few times and sighed.

"Maybe"

"Did you feel anything?"

"Did you?" The silence grew between us again, and deep down we didn't want to know the answer to our questions. We sat there, waiting for the rain to end. I liked it that way, maybe he did too.

* * *

**Another one shot, more to come. Please review x3**


End file.
